


When day met the night

by Sweetheartdemon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Boy Phil, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartdemon/pseuds/Sweetheartdemon
Summary: Dan doesn't think anything can make his life better at this point. Until he meets a bad boy named Phil that is.





	1. When the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling as this is my first fanfiction! I do not wish to offend or make anyone upset so if you don't like don't read! I hope you all enjoy!

Dan sighed as he walked into school on Monday morning. The weekend had been nice, he had played video games and watched television while procrastinating on homework. He regretted those decisions now, he had forgotten to finish his Maths homework and it was due today. God he hated school. He had no friends and everyone hated him.

Dan was walking towards his locker when he has shoved into the wall, spilling the books out of his arms. "Hey faggot, out of my way." A tall student said as he walked by. Dan rubbed his shoulder as he bent down to pick up his things that had fallen. He made it to Maths without any more incidents. The day was a blur until lunch. Dan sat down under a tree by himself to eat his lunch when he felt a shadow looming over him. Dan looked upwards into the eyes of his main "admirer", Lucas.

"What do you want Lucas?" Dan mumbled.

"What freak? Did you speak to me?" He mock gasped as he bent down and took my lilac flower crown off my head. 

"Give that back." Dan whispered. It was his favorite crown and it went well with the sky blue jumper he was wearing and his grey skinny jeans. 

"I don't think so fag. If you want it back so bad why don't you come get it after school?" Lucas smiled maliciously. "By the gym, faggot. Unless it isn't that important to you."

As Lucas and his gang walked away Dan groaned running his hands against his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. He knew it was a trap but he needed that flower crown back. It was a gift from his friend Louise who had moved away before they started high school. He stood up and braced himself for the horror that lay ahead of him.


	2. Black and blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! If you don't like it don't read! Now onto the next chapter!

As the final bell of the day rang, Dan prepared himself for what idiotic thing he was about to do. He walked out of the school and towards the brick building that was the gym, where he saw Lucas and his cronies all standing together. He sighed and stepped forward to what he knew would most likely end with him getting beaten up. He knew it, but the memories of his only friend were carried by that flower crown. 

"Hey looked who showed up." Sneered Lucas's right hand man, Trent. 

"Come to get your crown princess?" Another teen smirked. 

"Shut it." Ordered Lucas. "Well Howell, I honestly didn't expect you to come for this crown. Sadly I think I may have placed it in a classroom and "forgotten" it there." He laughed for a moment, looking at the shock on Dan's face. He motioned to the teens around him and two of them grabbed Dan's arms and pinned them behind his back. Now Dan himself was not small, he was tall for his age and was still growing. However, he was quite outnumbered and the boys were stronger than he. He was pinned by the boys behind him as Lucas began to rain punches onto the younger boy's stomach. Soon Dan found himself on the ground being kicked from all directions while people spat words such as "fag", "freak", "just die", "kill yourself", and "waste of space". He was pretty sure he heard a crack from a rib before the beating stopped. As the mob left him beaten and bloodied on the ground he did an injuries list. He knew he had a broken rib, maybe a concussion, blood streaming down his nose, and definitely many giant bruises that would be visible. 

Dan dragged his body into an upright position and almost puked right there. Now he knew he had a concussion. And sitting right next to him was his flower crown acting as a cruel reminder of his decision. He grabbed the crown and put it in his discarded bag and slowly stood up, his legs wobbling underneath him. His vision swum as he began to move towards the road. He knew he looked like a mess with blood ruining his jumper and mud all over his clothes and hair. He blinked for a minute as a shape of a person came into view and he found himself staring into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen before darkness overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry there is some swearing this chapter! If it offends anyone don't read it! I hope you enjoy!

When Dan woke up the first thing he noticed was the pain. There was pain in his head, his throat, along his side, and along his arms and legs. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that he was in a dimly lit room with a figure in a chair watching him.

"Oh thank God you're awake!" The figure smiled. "I didn't know if you were gonna wake up or not." The figure whispered, his voice getting deeper. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Can I have some water?" Dan asked tentatively.

"Oh of course!" The man shot up. " I'll be right back." As he walked off in the direction of what Dan figured to be the kitchen. While waiting Dan looked around the room to see a bunch of video games stacked next to the television and a couple different consoles. He also saw superhero pictures on the walls and multiple animes on a shelf. He also saw that he had been layed down on a sofa and his flower crown had been placed on the coffee table. He took a look at his clothes to see the dried blood and dirt caked onto his pastel jumper and jeans. 

"Here you go mate." The man said holding out a glass of water, making Dan jump. He saw now that the man had the same blue eyes as the man who saw him before passing out. Dan also noticed that the man had pierced ears, snake bites, black hair with a fringe swept to the opposite side than Dan's, and he even saw a bit of a tattoo peaking out from the man's jacket collar. 

"Where am I? Who are you?" Dan asked after sipping the water. 

"I'm Phil, Phil Lester. Who are you?" Phil's eyes crinkled around the corners as he gave Dan a smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

"I'm Dan Howell." Dan stammered. 

"Well it's great to meet you!" Phil's smile faded as he looked at Dan. "So do you want to tell my why you passed out and I had to bring you back to my flat?"

Dan sighed, "Well some assholes at my school took my flower crown. Normally that doesn't bother me but this crown is special to me." He gestured to the lilac flower crown. "And to get it back I had to meet him after school. I knew it was a trap but I needed it back so I went. And I had my ass handed to me."

"Why would they do that?" Phil frowned. "You seem like a great person."

"Have you seen the way I dress?" Dan smirked. "I'm basically asking for it. And every fucking person at my school is a homophobe."

"I'm so sorry Dan." Phil pulled Dan into a hug which Dan gratefully returned.

"Is there any chance you have any clothes I can change into?" Dan asked. "Mine need to be washed badly."

"Of course!" Phil smiled. "You look to be a little shorter than me and I hope you don't mind darker colors but I should have something." He got up and bounded out of the room. After Phil left Dan began the process of trying to get his jumper off. After struggling he realized that there was a bandage wrapping his mid-section. Phil walked in and set the clothes down to help Dan with the jumper. As the jumper was lifted off Phil left out a small hiss of air.

"Dan," Phil gasped quietly, "what are these?" He motioned to the small silvery lines across Dan's midsection and arms. Dan squirmed uncomfortably putting the red and black button up, plaid shirt Phil lent him. "Dan, please don't do this to yourself." Phil begged. "I've just met you and I know that you are worth so much more than this."

Dan looked away from Phil, his face heating up in shame. Phil turned away and grabbed Dan's phone. "Here enter my number so that you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'll be here for you if when you need me. Just call and I'll beat those bullies butts okay?" Dan smiled at Phil pretending to flex when he mentioned beating up the bullies. As he entered the number Phil relayed to him.

"Oh shit," Dan groaned, "My mum is going to kill me. It's almost seven."

"I'll give you a ride to your house Dan." Phil offered. "I can also help explain what happened to your mum." Phil smiled his tongue poking out from between his teeth. 

"Thank you Phil. For everything." Dan said smiling slightly as Phil grabbed Dan's things as they left the flat. Phil lead them outside to a motorcycle where he pulled out another helmet for Dan. "Umm Phil are we really going to take a motorcycle?"

"Yeah it'll be perfectly safe Dan. I know how to ride it." Phil patted the seat behind him. "Put the helmet on and hold on tight." Dan followed the instructions and soon they were off, Phil following Dan's directions. Too soon for Dan's taste they arrived at his house where his mother came running out of the house. He had enjoyed being so close to Phil, who smelled like the sun, just pure light. 

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, YOU DIDNT CALL OR EVEN TEXT!!" Dan's mother exploded. 

"I'm sorry," Phil apologized, "That's my fault. I found Dan unconscious on the street close to the high school so I brought him to my flat where I patched him up, lent him some clothes and brought him back." As Phil explained the situation to his mother Dan grabbed all of his stuff from the motorcycle. Dan walked over to Phil then and gave him a hug.

"Call or text me whenever, yeah Dan?" Phil said winking at Dan. 

"Of course Phil." Dan said blushing madly. As Phil drove away and his mother ushered him inside to check him over all Dan could think of was Phil's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter! This has been fun to write though please review!


	4. Date: Me please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Fourth chapter! Same as always! Don't like don't read!

After that day, Dan and Phil almost never stopped talking. They Skyped each other for hours and when they couldn't see each other they would constantly text. Although lately Dan's smile felt fake and the laughter more forced. Even though his mother believed that Dan and Phil would one day get married, Dan didn't think Phil could ever truly love someone like him. The assholes at his school were also getting more and more hateful. 

Dan sighed as he rolled out of bed on another Wednesday morning. He hated going to school. He hated doing anything but talking to Phil, the man he had fallen in love with. He got up and put on a baby pink jumper with some overalls, grey converse, and a baby pink flower crown. He didn't bother eating breakfast, he wasn't hungry. He thought maybe that's why Phil didn't love him, he may be too fat. He began his walk to school, and sighed as he realized that he had forgotten about the maths test he had today. As he walked into school towards his locker he heard the students call him names and slurs. When he reached his locker messages were written all over it, such as, "Faggot go die", "Kill your self you pastel freak", and "Princesses are meant to be girls not gay fucks". Dan's eyes started to water and soon tears spilt down his face as he grabbed his things and practically ran to his first class laughter following him. The day got progressively worse from there. Lucas and his gang found him during brunch while Dan was reading. 

Lucas grabbed the book out of Dan's hands, "What do we have here Princess? I thought freaks like you couldn't read!" His group laughed behind him. 

"Please give that back." Dan choked out his eyes watering for the second time that day. "That was a gift." A gift from Phil he thought.

"Maybe later." Lucas taunted. He gave the book to a kid behind him as he towered over Dan's sitting figure. He gave Dan a swift kick to the stomach and then a kick towards the head as he curled into a ball. As the group left, the book was thrown forcefully at his head, hitting him hard. 

After that his biology teacher gave him a D in a project he worked hard on. Dan once again thought that maybe Phil didn't love him since he was too stupid. And to make it worse Phil hadn't texted him all day. As the last bell rang, he skipped going to his locker and walked straight home feeling worse than he had in a long time. 

He walked straight into his room and flopped down onto his bed and began to cry. His mother wouldn't be here for a while, she was at work. As he cried himself out Dan thought of something he hadn't done since he met Phil. He got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. He found the razor blade he had hidden from a long time ago and stared at it in his hand. Phil had helped him stop, but Phil was so faraway now and cutting had always made things feel better he remembered. He grasped the razor tightly with his left hand and dragged it across the skin on his right forearm. It stung for a moment but soon stopped at blood began to ooze from the wound. Dan dragged the blade across his arm twice more before he hid the razor and began to bandage up his arm. The pain of his day already fading into the background and a calmness taking over. While he was bandaging his bleeding arm there was a knock on the door. Dan quickly finished and walked downstairs and opened the door to see Phil standing on his porch. He was wearing his leather jacket with his purple Gengar tee underneath and black skinny jeans with black converse. He was also carrying flowers which caught Dan off guard. 

"Umm hey Dan." Phil said "I know this is weird me showing up like this and for no texting all day but I wanted to surprise you. Will you go on a double date with me tonight? It will just be you, me, and my friends Chris and PJ. I've already asked your mum and she said it would be fine." Phil stood there nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Of course I would love to you twat!" Dan squealed throwing his arms around Phil. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you ask me that." He grinned his soul feeling lighter. 

"I've wanted to ask for a while as well." Phil replied a smile creeping onto his face. "Come on we're meeting Chris and Peej at the movies." He offered Dan his hand as they walked over to Phil's motorcycle.

"Well I'm glad you did." Dan sighed as he wrapped his arms around Phil as the motorcycle revved before they left Dan's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you ever feel like hurting yourself or anything like that I'm here for you all.


	5. Double Trouble

Dan was excited for this date but so nervous. What if Phil was playing a cruel joke on him? He didn't even know this PJ or Chris person, what if he made a fool of himself, Dan thought, his anxiety rising. He tightened his grip around Phil's waist and buried his head into Phil's jacket, breathing in his scent. Soon he felt the motorcycle slow and stop. When he looked up he saw that they were in front of Lá Cheri, a fancy French restaurant. 

"Come on bear. It's isn't scary, I promise." Phil nudged Dan as he climbed off the bike. "You don't mind that nickname do you? I thought of it since you were giving me quite a hug on the ride here."

"No." Stuttered Dan, his cheeks flushing.

"Hey! Phil!" Someone yelled behind Dan.

"PJ! Chris!"Phil responded waving them over. "Guys this is my date, Dan. Dan this is PJ Ligouri and Chris Kendall. They're boyfriends if you can't tell."

PJ was tall with curly brown hair like Dan's but with blue-grey eyes and Chris was a bit shorter with straight brown hair and hazel eyes that looked more green than brown at times. Dan seeing them holding hands, felt more at ease. He absently scratched at the bandaged on his arm then siltently reprimanded himself and thought to not bring attention to it. 

"Come on guys let's get our reservation!" Chris said pulling everyone with him towards the restaurant. As they entered, Dan gasped at the beauty of the hall. There were columns spiraling to the ceiling, which had a painting on it. There were plants separating parts of the room, and tables with white table clothes and candles on them. 

"Phil don't you think this is pretty expensive?" Dan murmured as he grabbed Phil's hand for comfort. 

"I've been saving money for this for a long time, don't worry." Phil reassured him as they were led to their table. 

They started with drinks and appetizers then moved onto meals. The later the night went, the more comfortable Dan felt with PJ and Chris. He learned that they were all nerds and that PJ was actually the one who gave Phil his tattoos, which Dan thought was cool. As dessert came around, Dan was getting pretty tired but feeling more content than he had in a long time. When they all said their goodbyes after paying Phil turned to Dan. "So? What did you think of them?"

"I'm glad we met. I think we could all be great friends." Dan yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

"Alright bear lets get you home."Phil laughed and grabbed Dan's arm to lead him back to the motorcycle. Dan hissed in pain and pulled his arm out of Phil's grasp. Phil's eyes widened in shock but Dan brushed it off quickly. 

"The kids at my school were shoving me around and I landed on my arm. It's just a bruise." Dan lied. Phil nodded skeptically but kept his mouth shut. Dan sighed in relief and climbed onto the bike after Phil as he was taken home. 

As Phil pulled up to Dan's house, Dan saw his mum's car in the driveway. Phil walked him up to Dan's front door and stood there like he wanted to ask a question.

"What is it Phil?" Dan smiled. 

"I know I'm not supposed to do this after the first date but can I kiss you?" Phil asked awkwardly. "I mean it's ok if you aren't comfortable with it or don't even like me like that." Phil kept rambling until Dan stood in his toes and pressed his lips against Phil's. The kiss was long and sweet. Dan felt something stir in his stomach as fireworks exploded behind his eyes. All to soon, Dan thought, they pulled apart with big smiles upon their faces.

"I take that as a yes I can take you on some more dates?" Phil asked with happiness in his voice. 

"Of course." Dan affirmed.


End file.
